Home of the Hearts :teaser:
by Ozuma and Blank's Lil' Kitten
Summary: Ozuma finds a very strange crystal, and the moment his fingers touch it, both he and Kai end up in a strange world of magic and monsters. The main characters will be Ozuma, Kai and Blank. Contains shounen ai. The story has been revised, will update ASAP.


Title: Home of the Hearts  
Pairing(s): Blank/Ozuma (I'll make it work, one way or the other), Kai/Ozuma; implied Zidane/Dagger (sweetest couple ever made in a game since Fei/Elly), Fratley/Freya, Steiner/Beatrix and (hopefully) a nice helping of Vivi/Eiko (AW!)  
Warnings: Some sap here, some fluff there, angst nearly everywhere, a very protective Kai (AW!) and others I can't think of right now, oh yes, and shounen-ai, I think that's all…

Ages for important characters…  
Ozuma: 14  
Kai: 15  
Blank: 16

Summary: It's been a couple of months since Takao won the 2nd tournament. Kai and Ozuma have feelings for each other and finally decide to tell each other.  
Things aren't as simple as that though; shortly after they confess their love, Ozuma finds a very strange crystal, and the moment his fingers touch it, both he and Kai end up in a strange world of magic and monsters.  
Going back is simple: they need to touch the crystal again to be taken back from where they came, only one problem - mere seconds after they step into this world known as Gaia, the crystal shatters! Now, they must find another way to be taken back home, meeting up with new friends along the way. Will they make it?

Disclaimer: I am making 0 profit out of this story! Zip, zilch, nada! The series BeyBlade belongs to the brilliant Takao Aoki, whereas Final Fantasy IX belongs to the super-awesome SquareSoft (now Square Enix…). Heck, if these lovelies belonged to me, Blank would be the star on FF IX and Ozuma would be the star on V-Force (and then some! _grins_). Suing me really won't get you a thing.

Chapter 1  
Tsubasa no Kokoro (Heart's Wings)

**Saint Shields' Hideout**

They were all asleep, all but one that is. Ozuma was completely wide-awake, staring almost sadly out the window, watching the rain drizzling outside, every now and then hearing the loud thunder crashes the storm brought along with it.  
He looked back at the others; Dunga was lying spread-eagled on his bed, snoring so loudly that the young captain was glad the two siblings, Mariam and Joseph could sleep through anything. Joseph, who never seemed to be able to stay still for long as he slept, had somehow managed to end up dangled on his mattress, his head, back and arms lying limply (which, Ozuma had to admit, made the mischievous little green-headed boy look quite cute). As for Mariam, she was covered up to her chin, very soft snores coming from her as she slept - she was talking in her sleep, scolding Dunga about his oafish manners and such, as she was always doing when she was awake.  
Ozuma smiled gently to himself. No matter what others thought, he really cared about his friends, and never wished to be parted from any one of them. He knew he'd miss Joseph's playfulness and energy; the kid was like a little brother to him, and it would be most unwise for anyone to try and hurt him in any way in front of Ozuma, that was for sure. Also, he doubted he'd really ever get by without seeing Dunga and Mariam bicker in their amusing, old-married couple ways.  
He turned his head to face the window again, the rain was pouring with an even greater force now, and it had gotten quite windy also. It wasn't the storm that was keeping him awake however, no, he could sleep through those without difficulty. It was just that every time he'd closed his eyes that night, a certain phoenix would keep appearing in his mind's eye, constantly appearing in his dreams. He was always thinking about him, whether he was asleep or awake.  
Ozuma knew, he knew he cared about Kai, had for a very long time, but he could never tell him - they were enemies after all… But now that they weren't any longer, should he still keep those feelings bottled up inside him? He didn't think he could keep them in any longer without bursting.  
Feeling that his legs couldn't support him any longer, he went to lie down on his bed again, covering up his entire body. As he expected, the moment he closed his eyes, Kai appeared before him, and he smiled at him in that way he desired that the phoenix would for him.  
Closing his eyes even tighter, he muttered that name he loved so much over and over, until he thankfully felt sleep claim him into her gentle embrace.

**Takao's Dojo**

'Damn it all! Why can't I stop thinking about him?'  
Kai had asked himself that same question for about the millionth time that night. The fact was that ever since that day he saw the fight between Zeo and Ozuma, he found that the younger boy never left his mind.  
He remembered that fight clearly, as if it were still happening there and then, how Zeo kept raining blow after blow mercilessly on the other blader, even after he fell to one knee, clearly unable to fight back any longer. He could still see the shock written all over that pretty face as the emerald on Flash Leopard's forehead shattered, could still see the boy pick his fallen blade up in both hands, staring sadly down at it.  
Most of all, he remembered how at that point in time he wanted to just rip Zeo apart for having hurt Ozuma so much, as an incredible white hot anger had filled his entire body… and how badly he'd wanted to take the once head-strong boy in his arms, tell him that everything would be fine. He felt slightly uncomfortable that the only thing that had stopped him from doing the latter was his blasted pride, because other than that, he knew he wouldn't have thought twice about doing so.  
He couldn't help himself for this strong attraction however, Kai had reasoned with himself. Ozuma simply was everything he could ever want in a person. He was strong, intelligent, determined, fiercely loyal to those he cared about, honest about his feelings, beautiful and he had the most expressive eyes that Kai had ever seen. Whatever emotion Ozuma experienced, they always showed as clear as day in his emerald orbs.  
He lay back down on his futon, resting his head over his arms, trying to ignore Takao's sleepy mumbles about how good last night's dinner was, Max's constant tossing about and Rei's soft snores.  
The boy wasn't the least bit surprised when he found himself thinking about the younger captain again. In his imagination, he had the beauty in his arms, pressing several kisses all over his small body, until finally their lips met…  
'Argh! This is going to drive me insane!'

v-v

It was sunrise.  
The storm had finally passed, however small drops of rain still pattered gently, a tiny, almost soothing breeze blowing about playfully. There were clouds everywhere.  
This was the start of a brand new day…

Ozuma woke up the moment the sun was up. Even though the sun was hidden behind dark gray clouds, and the abandoned warehouse was as dark as ever, he knew it was indeed sunrise, and he always woke up at that time no matter how tired he was or when he went to sleep.  
He noticed that the storm was now just a few raindrops falling every now and again. Nodding to himself, he got dressed in his usual clothes and went outside, knowing that his sleeping companions were more than used to his wandering about early in the morning.  
Reaching a small bridge, he sat down, gazing at the lake below.  
He hadn't realized it before but it was really cold out, and he began to shiver slightly, but he had no intention of going back just yet.

Kai hadn't been able to sleep a wink that night.  
The sun was finally up, the others still deeply asleep; for once he decided to let them sleep on. Getting out of his futon, he folded it back neatly and got dressed. Grabbing his jacket, he went outside without looking back, not really caring if the others would worry for him or not.  
He walked absently, feeling some form of comfort as he felt the raindrops falling on top of his head every now and then. His eyes widened just a bit when he saw the object of his affection sitting alone on a nearby bridge.  
This was it, he felt, this was his chance.

Feeling a very familiar presence, Ozuma turned his head back, a small gasp escaping his mouth when he saw that it really was Kai. Quickly turning his face away, he tried to ignore him as best as he was able, failing miserably as the tall boy sat down next to him without a word.  
The smaller boy's heart began pounding painfully against his chest, and he almost felt light-headed and dizzy.  
"You're shivering," came Kai's calm voice, though he was far from calm.  
Ozuma said nothing, moving one gloved hand over his chest, willing his heart to stop beating so hard. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the other captain drape his jacket over his trembling shoulders. He could feel his cheeks turn a bright red, his other hand still resting on his lap.  
'Say something! Thank him at the least!' a small voice in his head said fiercely.  
Ozuma opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounding uncharacteristically small and nervous, "thank you, but won't you get cold?"  
Kai looked at him, noting how the other boy refused to look him in the eye as he spoke.  
"The cold has never bothered me," he said in a dry voice.  
Slowly, with a little hesitation, Ozuma raised his hands to wrap the borrowed jacket tighter around his freezing body.  
"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Kai asked, trying to keep his voice as cold and monotone as possible.  
"I just felt like it," was all that Ozuma said, still facing the lake.  
The phoenix couldn't take this anymore; he hated the idea that he was making the other teen nervous. He saw that Ozuma had now closed his eyes tight, as if trying to shut himself out completely from everything and everyone around him.  
'Why?'  
Raising a hand, he cupped the younger boy's chin in his fingers, not missing the tiny gasp he received for it. He was angry when he saw that the other teen still kept his eyes closed.  
"Open your eyes," he said softly.  
He didn't.  
"Open your eyes," he repeated, a little louder this time.  
He only shut them tighter still.  
Kai's grip on Ozuma's face became stronger, almost painful, as he growled out, "Look at me, damn it!"  
That did it. The small boy finally opened his eyes, locking them with those fiery red gems he adored. A tiny whimper escaped his throat as he felt the hold on his chin become painful now.  
This wasn't how he imagined it to happen. In his dreams, Kai would take him in his arms, tell him how much he loved him, would kiss him gently and lovingly… Nothing like this ever happened in any of his dreams, though; Kai talking to him in that manner, holding him forcefully…  
"Please, let me go," he whispered, holding back another whimper at the back of his throat, suddenly feeling tears burning.  
Kai was shocked to the core. What was he doing? This wasn't how he planned it to happen at all!  
He looked down at the one he loved, and immediately hated himself with great ferocity. The boy's eyes were filled with fear and sadness, even pain, and he didn't miss the tears shining at the edges of those gorgeous emerald green jewels. Seeing Ozuma in this state, he felt extremely guilty, and gently releasing the other's face, he muttered an apology.  
The younger teen chanced a look at the phoenix and was startled to see him with his head bowed down in shame, his hands clenched into fists so tight, the knuckles had turned paper-white.  
Placing his small hands on one trembling fist, he asked in a soft voice, "Why?"  
Kai knew what was meant by the question and answered it with a question of his own, "Why are you so afraid of me?"

**End of Teaser**

Kyahahahaha! I'm so evil, aren't I? Ending a teaser in cliffie-mode! _evil laughter with cheesy background music_ (hey, that reminds me; I'm hungry!)  
Welp, hasta la bye bye! And remember, reviews are every author's fuel to keep them going, so... REVIEW! (purty please?)


End file.
